


I will spend my whole life loving you

by nesssa



Series: bae drabbles [1]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, also kinda eddy loving hours, from brett's pov, little bit, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesssa/pseuds/nesssa
Summary: It’s a rare morning when they don’t have to rush anywhere anytime soon, a quiet start of the day.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: bae drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099859
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	I will spend my whole life loving you

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song 'I will spend my whole life loving you' by Imaginary future.
> 
> i've seen some angsty works in the tag lately, so please accept this short fluffy piece.

‘How are you, love? Do you need anything?’ Eddy's tone is so gentle and caring as he leans into Brett’s embrace when they’re laying in their bed in the morning, cuddling for a few more minutes before they have to get up. Or before Eddy usually gets up to make breakfast for both of them nowadays. 

Still a few weeks ago it was mostly Brett who was the early rising bird, leaving Eddy soundly asleep for several more hours while he went to make them coffee, sometimes even managing to practice his violin before going to wake his other half up.

It’s been a few harder days emotionally and mentally, especially for Brett, who wants nothing more than to pick up his violin to play and practice again. It hurts so bad he still can’t do that. But he knows he needs to get better before going back to regular practice sessions. 

‘No, I’m good, just enjoying the moment,’ he smiles at Eddy, touching their foreheads together. How did he get so lucky to be at this incredible man’s side. He always thought how Eddy is probably the more romantic and sentimental between the two of them, but lately he stops himself more often when he gets so many mushy touchy feelings about Eddy, as when they first started dating so many years ago, how beautiful and caring and amazing his boyfriend is. 

Eddy got him so many Christmas presents, which he didn’t expect at all, and so Brett is trying to think of something equal to gift back to him. It needs to be perfect. He will have to think about it some more, he muses.

In the meantime all he can do is shower Eddy with love and kisses, so he does that, peppering kisses along his jaw and neck, forehead and nose, until he reaches his lips. He savors the moment as much as he can, kissing him senseless, but slowly and unrushed, pouring all of his love into it, holding him closer.

Unfortunately he is the first one to break the kiss when he runs out of oxygen, taking a deep breath before Eddy closes the gap between them again, trying to get few more kisses in, like he’s hungry for all the affection Brett has to offer. Which he does offer freely and as much as he can.

It’s a rare morning when they don’t have to rush anywhere anytime soon, a quiet start of the day, except for the small breathless noises and moans, soft _I love you’_ s exchanged every once in a while. They stay in each other’s arms, content, as sleep tries to claim them back into its realm. It succeeds on Brett’s part, as he shuts his eyes to get more sleep, knowing Eddy will be near again when he wakes up.

Before the younger man gets up to start his day, Brett feels Eddy leaving one last kiss on his forehead. It makes him smile as warmth from his love spreads through his body, warming him like no blanket ever could.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i might write something more for them, let me know what you think about it?


End file.
